User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Last Resort Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 00:47, August 24, 2012 Thanks Thanks for your message, the work you have done already is great. I am looking forward to the show too. It will be really useful to this project to have an editor with a military background to help out. I was a fan of The Unit which this show's co-creator Shawn Ryan also developed. Did you watch that one?--Opark 77 21:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : No, I did not watch "The Unit." The timing wasn't right for me. BTW, I asked User:XD1 to make me an admin. I hope I didn't step on your toes.-- 21:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::No toes stepped on, that's fine. The character infobox looks good. I might reinstate first, last and appearances once the show is airing - while editors might not catch on I am happy to maintain that stuff myself.--Opark 77 13:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Navbox That looks pretty good to me. I think including all co-stars and guest stars will quickly make it overlong as the series progresses though. Maybe we should split it up by cast type later? Don't worry about the redlinks - I will be making articles for all cast and characters in the coming days. I appreciate that some of them might not progress beyond short articles but I have no problem with that; I think it behooves to have an article on each cast member and character in order to be a comprehensive guide. I like the show/hide functionality. We implemented it at Game of Thrones Wiki but my limited coding ability made it a bear to get working and our navboxes there are still strangely offset. If you wouldn't mind getting it going that would be great. I have update the Media Wiki CSS accordingly. I'm sorry Scott hasn't responded to your request for admin rights - I wholeheartedly support you getting them. If I had bureaucrat here I would grant them to you, unfortunately our founder is AWOL. I have identified the characters played by all of the guest stars over on "Pilot" if that is any use to you here, just need to note down the name of the Deputy who gives the fire order over the phone who I believe was played by David Rees Snell.--Opark 77 13:54, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I see now. The main cast one looks great and is fine for all those pages. I have a few queries about the episode one. I think of a navbox as something that sits at the foot of an article in order to help readers who have finished reading find a related article. I believe that a navbox should appear on the page of every article it links to. This is important to me because if the idea of a navbox is to aid navigation it is important that our casual readers should always be able to click back to the article they started from when browsing around via the navbox. I thought you were making an overall cast navbox at first, rather than one specifically for the pilot episode. If the idea is to have a navbox for each episode, won't the starring and recurring cast and character pages quickly be overwhelmed with a sea of navboxes at their foot? Or are we not following the standard of putting the navbox of the foot of each page that it links to? I'm not sure about removing the cast listing from the body of the article. I don't like the idea of content that is solely included in the navbox in terms of the credits - I'd rather see the navbox duplicate content on the episode page personally. That also frees up the navbox from the burden of having to maintain credit peculiarities like the "with" modifier for Bruce Davison, or the "and" modifier for Robert Patrick. What do you think about having both a cast listing in the body text and a navbox? I have made a few minor fixes to Template:Pilot to remove what seemed like a redundant group (episodes) and fix the title to link to the master article (Pilot).--Opark 77 21:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Pilot name Just going to look into that next.--Opark 77 21:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC) No worries No worries, hope to work with you on another project sometime and thanks for all your help in the run up to the premiere.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC)